50 Tons de Will Gardner
by Carissinha
Summary: Will Gardner é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Chicago. Alicia sabe disso. Sabe também que ele se importa muito com ela e que quando eles estão juntos rolam faíscas.
1. Chapter 1

Escrevo fanfics faz um tempo, mas não tenho muita experiência com fanfictions de The Good Wife. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem o que estão achando. Se passa na quarta temporada, enquanto Peter está em campanha.

* * *

Era mais um dia de trabalho. Em teoria, mais um como qualquer outro. Mais um em que deveria manter as aparências e fingir que tudo está bem, principalmente agora que Peter estava em campanha.

Olhou para sua figura no espelho e foi transportada para uma outra época, não muito distante, quando todos os dias eram diferentes. Naquela época se acordar para trabalhar era mais feliz. Todos os dias se arrumava prestando atenção em cada mínimo detalhe, porque sabia que ele estaria observando tudo nela.

Ele. Sempre ele.

Will Gardner.

Seu chefe.

Seu amigo.

Seu amante.

Ou melhor, ex-amante.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se para afastar as imagens que começavam a povoar sua mente. Pensar em Will e no tórrido caso que haviam tido nunca era uma boa ideia. Já tinha sido difícil o suficiente conseguir terminar o relacionamento, se é que podiam chamar o que tiveram de relacionamento; não precisava ficar se atormentando com lembranças. Ótimas, era verdade; mas lembranças que a deixavam com vontade de poder voltar no tempo, para aqueles dias tão maravilhosos, para a suíte presidencial onde tudo tinha começado.

Rapidamente se olhou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto. Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando naquilo.

Chegou cedo ao escritório. Poucas pessoas já estavam trabalhando. Olhou para a sala de Diane e viu que ainda estava vazia, ao virar para observar o outro lado, deu de cara com um par de olhos que faziam suas pernas estremecerem. Aquele olhar representava tantas coisas, todas elas proibidas.

Will sorriu e ela caminhou até a porta da sala dele.

- Como você está? - ele perguntou.

Alicia sorriu. Ele sempre perguntava como ela estava. E não era como algumas pessoas que perguntam por obrigação ou para poderem começar a falar de si mesmas. Era uma preocupação genuína com o bem estar dela. Como sempre, aquilo aqueceu seu coração. Por mais que disfarçasse para todos, muitas vezes para si mesma, a forma carinhosa como ele a tratava a deixava muito vulnerável. Era maravilhoso se sentir querida. E ele a fazia se sentir como se não houvesse ninguém mais importante no mundo.

- Estou bem - Alicia respondeu. – E você, já tão cedo no escritório?

- O nome disso é insônia.

- O que lhe tira o sono Will Gardner? - ao dizer as palavras ela se arrependeu. Não deveria flertar com ele, por que continuava a fazer isso? Seria mais seguro se mantivessem apenas uma boa relação profissional.

Will demorou alguns segundo para responder. Ele sabia bem o que, ou melhor, quem lhe tirava o sono, mas não achava que era hora de falar sobre o assunto.

- Este escritório não é motivo suficiente para ter insônia?

- Tem razão.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, um olhando para o outro, dizendo em olhares o que não conseguiam em palavras.

- Bom – disse Alicia ao perceber como aqueles olhares estavam ficando intensos. – Acho melhor eu ir para a minha sala. Trabalho é o que não falta.

O dia passou rápido com as suas várias obrigações. Já passava das 22 horas quando Alicia chegou em casa. Zack e Grace estavam na casa do pai e Alicia tinha a casa apenas para si. Deixou a bolsa perto da porta, tirou os sapatos e caminhou até a cozinha, servindo-se de um copo de vinho. Aquele ritual aliviava o estresse diário.

Olhou ao redor para a casa em silêncio e lembrou das várias noites em que não havia ficado sozinha. Will tinha sido sua companhia. Mais uma vez naquele dia tentou tirar as imagens deles dois juntos da cabeça.

Neste momento o telefone tocou. Ao olhar para o visor mal acreditou no nome que viu.

- Oi, Will.

- Desculpa ligar a essa hora. Sei que provavelmente você acabou de chegar em casa, mas eu precisava falar com você. Até porque é um cliente seu.

- Está tudo bem, Will. O que houve? O que precisa que eu faça?

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha, mas pouco tempo depois ela o ouviu voltar a falar.

- O Sweeney.

Alicia respirou fundo ao ouvir aquele nome. Sempre era ela que tinha que lidar com Colin Sweeney, o famoso homem que assassinou a mulher.

- O que ele aprontou desta vez?

- Aparentemente nada sério, pelo menos para os termos do Colin. A mãe do filho dele saiu de casa agora à noite e levou o filho com ela.

- Em 30 minutos chego no escritório.

Mal deu tempo dela se arrumar. Tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa um pouco mais confortável e foi encontrar Will.

O prédio estava quase vazio, mas ao subir para seu andar, encontrou Will em sua sala.

- Você foi rápida.

- Eu disse que ia demorar no máximo 30 minutos.

Alicia entrou e sentou confortavelmente no sofá, em frente a Will. Logo ele a colocou a par do caso. Quando ele terminou Colin chegou. Como sempre concentrou sua atenção em Alicia.

Depois de duas horas de conversa, Sweeney foi embora para casa, esperando que no dia seguinte conseguisse voltar a ver seu filho.

- Estou exausta! – disse Alicia ao se ver sozinha com Will.

O advogado levantou e pegou duas cervejas no frigobar. Deu uma para ela, que agradeceu, abriu a outra e sentou novamente na sua poltrona.

- Somos dois. Todo caso com o Sweeney é uma loucura. E ele é aficionado por você.

- Não é não. Ele só gosta de me ver desconfortável.

Desconfortável foi o silêncio que se seguiu. Cada um imaginava saber o que passava pela mente do outro.

- É melhor eu ir. – disse Alicia.

- Eu também. Amanhã o dia vai ser longo.

Ambos se levantaram na mesma hora e se encaminharam até a porta da sala. E foi aí que tudo mudou. Sem querer seus corpos esbarraram. Alicia não conseguiu reagir ao contato. Will não resistiu e a tomou nos braços, matando o desejo que sentia há muito. Beijou-a com paixão.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom, neste capítulo começa a minha loucura. Talvez não faça o menor sentido, mas eu escrevi assim mesmo. E a tendência é piorar, rs.

* * *

Os lábios apaixonados de Will sobre os dela eram difíceis de resistir. Não que ela realmente desejasse resistir. Quando ele a tomava nos braços ela não sabia dizer por que não estavam juntos. Todos os problemas desapareciam, só restavam as maravilhosas sensações que ele proporcionava á ela.

Lentamente Alicia sentiu as mãos dele levantando a blusa que ela vestia.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, afastando-se. Por mais que quisesse desesperadamente aquilo, sabia que não era hora nem lugar.

Will a olhou confuso. Andavam afastados, mas Alicia havia retribuído suas carícias.

- Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso. A situação anda complicada. Se nos pegarem aqui no escritório seria o fim para nós dois – ela respirou fundo. – não é que eu não queira, mas seria estúpido.

- Está tudo bem. – dizendo isso ele se afastou para sair da sala.

Will...

Ele não esperou para ouvi-la. Saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha.

Por mais que a sintonia entre os dois fosse grande, parecia que a vida não desejava que ficassem juntos.

Sentada no sofá, tomando uma taça de vinho, seu companheiro diário, Alicia pensava na vida e em todas as complicações. Não parava de repassar os momentos que tivera com Will naquela noite. Enquanto pensava teve uma ideia que a fez rir. Era algo completamente sem sentido.

Tentou esquecer os pensamentos malucos, mas quanto mais lutava para esquecer, mais lembrava.

Sem ter tempo para se arrepender, tomou todo o resto do vinho que estava na taça, pegou seu celular e ligou para o número dele, o número que sabia de cor.

- Alicia? – a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou.

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela pudesse ter coragem de falar.

- Oi.

Como ela não dizia nada, Will teve que tentar convencê-la a falar.

- você queria falar comigo?

- Sim, claro. – ela respirou fundo e começou a dizer o que se passava em sua mente. – Veja bem, eu fiquei repassando repetidas vezes o que aconteceu hoje entre nós no escritório.

- Alicia, não precisa...

- Deixa eu terminar, por favor!

Will se calou e ela continuou.

- Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu tinha certeza de que estava fazendo uma besteira. Nós damos certo, sabemos disso. E eu sinto a sua falta.

- Também sinto a sua.

- Eu sei. Mas nós dois sabemos como é problemáticos para nós dois mantermos um relacionamento íntimo. Então eu tive uma ideia maluca.

Will não sabia o que pensar. Depois de afastá-lo mais uma vez, alicia ligava no meio da noite com uma ideia. Ele tinha receio do que estava por vir.

- Que ideia? - ele perguntou.

- já que não podemos ficar juntos por causa da imprensa, do Peter e todas as complicações que estamos acostumados, que tal se nós dois mantivéssemos um relacionamento à distância?

- Como?

- O Zack andou me ensinando como usar o Skype...

Will começou a rir quando entendeu o que ela estava insinuando.

- Você quer... está sugerindo... que nós dois façamos sexo virtual?

- Por telefone pode ser interessante também.

Ao ouvir isso o advogado gargalhou. Aquilo não parecia ter saído da cabeça da Alicia que ele conhecia. Mesmo aquela sexy e descompromissada Alicia com quem ele tivera um caso.

- Você não gostou - ela disse ao ouvi-lo rindo descontroladamente. – Achou que eu fiquei louca.

-Não é isso – disse ele quando conseguiu se controlar. – É só que não parece com você. E eu não vou negar que me pegou um pouco desprevenido.

- Mas o que acha?

- Alicia, eu prefiro sentir você perto de mim; mas se é a única forma de te ter...

- Não é pra sempre.

- Certo. Vamos tentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma vez eu digo que esta fanfic é uma loucura, rs. E espero que embarquem nas loucuras da minha mente pirada. Hehe! E sejam legais, ninguém betou, então pode ter algum erro.

* * *

Era uma maluquice, ela sabia; mas estava disposta a tentar. Muito disposta a tentar. Era melhor do que ficar sonhando com ele toda noite. Melhor que complicar mais ainda seu relacionamento com Peter usando-o para suprir a carência que sentia.

Deitou em sua cama e pegou o telefone, ainda com um certo receio.

Tinha passado o dia inteiro mandando mensagens de texto para Will, que respondeu a todas. Tinham combinado de conversarem pelo celular durante a noite. Ela bem sabia que eles não iam conversar.

Por mais que a ideia fosse dela, não podia negar que estava assustada com aquilo. Era um medo absurdo, meio irracional, mas achava que era uma exposição grande demais. Mesmo Will conhecendo-a, incluindo suas fragilidades, realmente achava que aquilo podia ser um excesso.

Não achava que era reprimida sexual. Não. Principalmente com ele. Com Will ela podia ser ela mesma, mas depois de ter passado algum tempo com sua mãe, estava cheia de preocupações absurdas.

Olhou mais uma vez para seu aparelho celular e fez a ligação que estava deixando-a preocupada. Não ia voltar atrás. Queria aquilo e iria até o fim.

- Alicia? – a voz do outro lado perguntou.

Sem perceber um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Não estava esperando por minha ligação?

- Estava – ele respondeu. – Só que cheguei a pensar que você não ia ligar.

Ela realmente havia cogitado a possibilidade.

- Eu prometi, não foi?

- Sim.

Durante alguns segundos eles ficaram em silêncio. Eles sabiam o que vinha a seguir, mas nenhum sabia como dar o primeiro passo. A relação deles andava estranha nos últimos tempos.

- O que você está vestindo? – Will perguntou, tentando quebrar a atmosfera tensa que se formou.

Alicia deu uma de suas gargalhadas. Uma característica que Will achava muito atraente, a risada natural e sensual.

- Adivinha. Foi um presente seu.

Dessa vez foi ele quem riu.

- O conjunto com o espartilho vermelho da Victoria's Secret?

- Esse mesmo.

Ele engoliu em seco ao imaginar alicia vestindo o conjunto de espartilho vermelho e calcinha da mesma cor. Meias e cinta-liga.

- Você está usando tudo?

- Está querendo saber sobre as meias e a cinta-liga? Estou com tudo, do jeito que você disse que queria me ver usando quando me deu de presente.

- Imagina que eu estou aí com você, tocando suas pernas até chegar à cinta-liga. Devagar eu beijo suas pernas e vou subindo até chegar aos seus lábios.

Alicia gemeu. Ela percorria seu corpo com as mãos, traçando o caminho que Will descrevia. E imaginava ele com ela, naquele segundo.

Em sua mente, ele estava beijando-a com paixão, centímetro por centímetro do seu corpo. Pouco a pouco, bem lentamente, soltando a cinta da meia-calça. Com muita delicadeza, sem jamais deixar de olhar dentro dos olhos dela ele retirou as meias. Uma depois da outra, logo se desfazendo da calcinha.

Sem esperar por autorização ele beijou a intimidade dela. Do jeito que ela gostava, com a velocidade certa e os movimentos certos. E ela foi ao paraíso.

Will podia ouvir pelo telefone os gemidos de Alicia. E aquele som foi suficiente para excitá-lo mais ainda.

- Bem devagar eu me posiciono entre suas pernas e a penetro. No começo é devagar, olhos nos olhos; aos poucos vou me movendo com mais força e rapidez.

Alicia continuava imaginando cada mínima coisa que ele dizia, com suas mãos dando prazer ao seu próprio corpo, seguindo as palavras de Will. E foi aumentando a velocidade até que conseguiu um orgasmo mais forte que o anterior.

Logo ela ouviu o alto gemido de Will se libertando também.

Durante alguns segundos tudo o que eles eram capazes de ouvir era a respiração do outro através do telefone. Ambos desejando que o contato entre eles fosse ao vivo.

- Como você está – Will perguntou.

- Maravilhosa! Devíamos repetir.

- Com certeza.

Ele pensou um pouco até que disse:

- Ainda vou ter você em meus braços novamente. E quando isso acontecer, não vai ser leve nem doce. Vou ser duro com você, bem mais do que Diane acho que sou em algumas situações.

E mais uma vez ele ouviu o som da gargalhada dela.

- Eu mal posso esperar Will.

Dizendo isso ela desligou.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu voltei com mais um capítulo da minha história maluca. Espero que gostem e me perdoem por qualquer erro de português. Não tenho beta para esta fanfic, então...

Comentem. quero saber o que estão achando.

* * *

No dia seguinte ambos agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se estivessem afastados. Mal olharam nos olhos um do outro. A única interação entre eles foi uma reunião sobre o último caso que em que estavam trabalhando e que estava movimentando a firma.

Ao final do dia, quando pegou o elevador para o estacionamento, Will entrou e desceu os andares junto com ela.

Ambos se olharam, um olhar cheio de significados.

- Como nós estamos? – Will perguntou.

- O que quer dizer? – ela sabia do que ele estava falando, mas Alicia não estava com vontade de facilitar as coisas.

Ele sorriu. Era a única maneira de lidar com a falsa e recente amnésia de alicia.

- Eu falo com você mais tarde, Will – ela disse, logo caminhando em direção ao carro.

- Mais tarde? – ele a seguiu e barrou a passagem dela.

Alicia não estava preparada para aquilo. Queria ter um contato com ele, mas não pretendia fazer nenhum avanço, muito menos ali, no estacionamento da firma que trabalhavam.

- O que você está fazendo Will?

- Eu? – ele perguntou inocente. – Nada.

Ao receber a resposta cínica do advogado Alicia não se controlou e começou a rir.

- Isto é uma loucura.

- Mas é isso que você quer, não?

- Você está com fome, Will?

- Muita – foi a resposta que ele deu. – Mas não de comida.

- Nós deveríamos jantar – o sorriso dela dizia que o jantar poderia ser bem satisfatório para os dois. – Comer comida de verdade, mas... Mas eu tenho uma ideia. Vá até sua casa, se arrume e me encontre no restaurante italiano que os sempre fomos.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Alicia.

- Confie em mim. Vai parecer um jantar totalmente inofensivo. Se nos fotografarem, estávamos lá para nos encontrar com um cliente que não apareceu.

- Alicia, nós já tivemos nossa parcela de problemas.

- Will, eu faço a reserva

A advogada não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu e entrou em seu carro, deixando Will curioso e excitado. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com sua mente. Alicia costumava pensar nas conseqüências das suas ações, colocava seus filhos em primeiro lugar, até a campanha de Peter era uma preocupação constante; mas de repente ela só queria continuar com aquele jogo excitante.

Alicia entrou no restaurante com um sorriso enorme. Estava confiante, sentindo-se sexy; mesmo sabendo que aquela ideia era absurda, que ainda estava casada e que a imprensa só queria um motivo para acabar com ela. Mesmo assim estava enlouquecida com a ideia do que tinha em mente.

Will já estava sentado na mesa que ela havia reservado para eles. Parecia incomodado, preocupado com algo. Provavelmente com a ideia de ser fotografado em companhia dela.

- Preocupado? – ela perguntou ao sentar em frente a ele.

- Um pouco.

- Relaxe. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele riu, meio surpreso.

- O que está acontecendo com você? A alicia que eu conheço morre de medo da imprensa descobrir todas as coisas que ela faz, pensa ou deseja.

- A antiga Alicia. A nova ainda está em construção.

Durante alguns minutos os dois conversaram amenidades, como dois bons amigos colocando o papo em dia, ambos tentando disfarçar o desejo que corria nas veias. Tinham passado muito tempo sem ficar assim, frente a frente, deixando que o que sentiam comandasse.

O garçom chegou e os dois pediram. Ela um Gnocchi de batata simples, ele um spaguetti a carbonara.

Começaram a comer em silêncio, até que alicia colocou um gnocchi na boca e gemeu.

- Quase tão bom quanto sexo.

Will riu. Imaginava o que se passava na cabeça da advogada.

- Como anda sua imaginação, Will?

- Depende.

- Do que?

- Do que me faça usá-la.

Alicia sorriu e pegou com um garfo mais um pedaço da massa.

- Imagina que é você colocando este pedaço na minha boca, que sem querer eu roço minha língua nos seus dedos.

Ao ouvir a rouca voz dele, Will começou a sentir fisicamente o estado da sua excitação. Observou a bela mulher à sua frente mastigando e achou aquilo extremamente sensual.

- E depois? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu chupo cada um dos seus dedos. Deliciosos!

Alicia falava dando pausas para saborear sua comida, sem tirar os olhos de Will.

- Um após o outros. E sabe o que você faz comigo?

- O quê? – Will perguntou. Ele não conseguia mais pensar em comer nada. A única coisa que ele desejava sentir o gosto era da maravilhosa mulher que olhava para ele. Queria jogá-la em cima daquela pequena mesa e fazê-la perder a razão enquanto pronuncia seu nome em êxtase.

- Saboreia meus lábios com muito mais prazer do que a comida que está deixando esfriar no seu prato.

- Você quer me fazer passar vergonha aqui, não é?

- Quero fazer muitas coisas com você, mas passar vergonha não é uma delas.

Alicia estava se sentido muito poderosa. Conseguia ver a luxúria em estado bruto nos olhos sensuais de Will. Sabia do esforço enorme que o advogado estava fazendo para não atacá-la ali mesmo.

Era uma brincadeira perigosa a que estava fazendo. A cada provocação, cada olhar, ela desejava mais e mais sentir seu corpo em contato com o dele.

Ao convidá-lo para jantar tinha achado que o desejo louco que estava sentindo melhoraria ao se verem cercados de gente, mas era o contrário. Parecia que o fato de ser proibido e de ter várias pessoas prestando atenção neles só fazia tudo mais excitante. Tudo bem que os dois já haviam tido um caso secreto, mas nem naquela época ela tinha ficado tão maluca por ele como agora. Sentia falta daquele homem em cada mínima célula do seu corpo. Por mais que usasse Peter para sexo, ele não era Will, não a fazia sentir, não a tocava e olhava como apenas Will fazia.

Ela suspirou. Ao ouvir aquele som o advogado levantou.

- Eu não agüento mais. Você vai me deixar louco.

Logo ele estava indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer ao vê-lo caminhar em direção ao banheiro masculino. Ele sabia que Alicia sabia.

Não passou um minuto que ele entrou no banheiro, ela chegou atrás dele.

- Você não devia estar aqui.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu.

Sem dar tempo para pensar em todos os motivos que ela tinha para sair correndo dali, Alicia o beijou com fome, algo que vinha guardando fazia muito tempo. Will logo correspondeu, devorando sua boca com a dele.

- Tranca a porta - ela disse. – Eu esqueci.

Depois de ficarem com um pouco mais de privacidade, ele a apoiou no batente da pia, levantou o vestido que ela usava e rasgou a calcinha de renda. Eles não tinham tempo para gentilezas. Logo alguém poderia aparecer querendo usar no banheiro. Will colocou um dedo dentro dela e sentiu o quadril de Alicia se mover em direção da sua mão, aumentando o contato. Enquanto ele a penetrava com os dedos ela gemia. Logo ela tremendo em um delicioso orgasmo.

Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal Alicia sorriu para ele e desabotoou sua a calça, libertando seu pênis completamente ereto. Eles se posicionaram e logo Will estava dentro dela, do jeito que desejava fazia tempo. Eles se conheciam bem, seus corpos se reconheciam e conectavam; então os dois se moviam em sincronia. Com o polegar Will acariciou seu clitóris inchado jamais deixando de se mover dentro dela. E foi assim, que os dois, em um daqueles momentos raros, gozaram juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Um capítulo mais light dessa vez, mas em breve Will e Alicia vão acabar não resistindo e ficarão juntos de novo. Ou não...

Comentem e digam o que estão achando.

* * *

Alicia sentou-se à mesa do restaurante, sentindo-se feliz e poderosa, e levemente desconfiada porque agora estava sem sua calcinha por baixo do vertido, já que Will havia rasgado.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido continuou a beber seu vinho, enquanto esperava que Will voltasse do banheiro.

Fazia tempo que ela não tinha um orgasmo como o que acabara de ter. Peter era bom de cama, mas Will sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-la pegando fogo. Na realidade, bastava ele olhar para ela que parecia que seu corpo estava em chamas. Era uma loucura.

- Tem uma pessoa estranha nos observando – Will disse ao sentar em frente à advogada.

- Devemos ir, não é?

- Sim.

- Qualquer problema, nós estávamos aqui por conta de um caso da firma, mas nosso cliente não apareceu e decidimos jantar para não perder a viagem. Sempre fomos amigos. Apenas decidimos colocar os assuntos em dia.

Logo Alicia estava entrando em seu carro, dando adeus a Will, mesmo desejando que ele ficasse com ela.

Abriu a porta da sua casa e ouviu o barulho de vídeo-game na sala. Peter, Grace e Zack jogando Wii. Ao perceberem que ela havia chegado, os três olharam em sua direção. Peter logo levantou e caminhou até ela.

- Onde você estava? Tentei te ligar e você não me atendeu.

Alicia pegou o telefone e percebeu que tinha cinco chamadas não atendidas. Tinha tirado o som do telefone e esquecido do mundo com Will.

- Desculpe, eu não vi.

Peter sorriu para ela, mesmo visivelmente chateado porque ela não tinha atendido o telefone. Bastou ver aquele sorriso para saber o que ele queria: sexo. Só que ela acabara de estar com Will, não ia ficar com Peter.

- Preciso tomar um banho – disse, tentando escapar do cerco dele.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, sou bem grandinha para saber como tomar banho.

Deixando seu ex-marido sem ação diante da sua recusa, ela caminhou até o quarto e trancou a porta. Em pouco tempo estava no banho sentindo a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Fechou os lhos e lembrou da sensação de ter Will dentro dela, preenchendo-a como ninguém fazia. Ela tentava negar até para si mesma, mas ele era diferente de todos os homens que conhecia e sempre mexera com ela mais que qualquer um.

Uma batida da porta do seu quarto a tirou do devaneio.

Terminou rapidamente o seu banho e vestiu um roupão, abrindo a porta do quarto sem seguida.

- Vou indo, Alicia – Peter disse.

Deu um beijo no rosto dela que o acompanhou até a porta, sorrindo sem graça.

Ele sabia que algo estava diferente, mas não tinha certeza do que era. Alicia tinha mudado muito nos últimos anos. Ele não era mais capaz de dizer o que ela estava sentindo apenas com um olhar. Ultimamente ela conseguia esconder todos os seus pensamentos de quem quisesse.

- Você quer conversar? – Kalinda perguntou a Alicia.

As duas estavam no bar perto do escritório. Tinham voltado ao velho hábito de beberem juntas, mas a investigadora ainda não sabia até que ponto podia se envolver na vida privada da outra. Estavam tentando recolocar a amizade nos eixos.

- Não... Quer dizer... Sim... não sei.

Kalidna riu.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o Will?

- Como você sabe?

Mais uma vez a investigadora riu.

- Vocês dois são bem fáceis de decifrar pra mim. Conheço bem os dois e fica marcado em vocês quando estão escondendo algo.

Alicia não conseguia entender como a amiga sempre sabia dos maiores segredos dela. E de Will. Por mais que Kalinda explicasse, pra ela não fazia sentido.

- Então, vocês dormiram juntos de novo?

- Nós não dormimos.

As duas se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Estavam felizes por ver a amizade se restaurando pouco a pouco. Alicia sabia que na sua frente estava uma mulher que, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido, ela podia confiar. Kalinda jamais usaria sua intimidade e a exporia à mídia, nem contaria seus segredos por aí. Passou bastante tempo desejando mudar o que sentia pela investigadora, mas a adorava e, mesmo sem querer, confiava nela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Entramos num jogo divertido, mas perigoso – Disse Alicia. – Ambos sabemos que seremos trucidados pela imprensa, pelo comitê de ética e por uma série de pessoas se formos descobertos. Mas é...

- Irresistível.

- Também.

Kalinda de repente ficou séria. Pensou se deveria fazer aquela pergunta à Alicia e acabou decidindo que diria o que estava em sua mente.

- O que você sente por ele?

- É complicado, Kalinda.

- É tão complicado assim, ou você – e talvez ele também – apenas arruma uma maneira de complicar tudo um pouco mais?

- Eu não sei.

As duas ficaram em silêncio e cada uma bebeu de um só gole a tequila à sua frente. Kalinda achava muitas coisas sobre o romance estranho de Alicia e Will, mas não achava que era hora de dizer.

- Quero estar com Will faz tempo – recomeçou a advogada. – Sempre quis, desde Georgetown, mas as coisas ficaram complicadas naquela época e continuam agora. Hoje em dia com diversos agravantes. Eu ainda sou casada e decidi ajudar o Peter a ser eleito governador. E amo meus filhos.

- Você não acha que seus filhos estão bem grandinhos? Que eles vão preferir que você seja feliz?

Alicia não respondeu. Apenas bebeu mais uma dose de tequila. Aquela bebida era a melhor maneira de esquecer todas as dúvidas e afastar os problemas, pelo menos por algumas horas.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Alicia resolveu voltar a falar:

- Sinto falta de Georgetown. Éramos tão jovens e imaturos, e ainda assim vivi momentos maravilhosos.

- O que aconteceu que fez o relacionamento de vocês tão complicado?


	6. Chapter 6

Não sei o que dizer sobre o capítulo. Espero que gostem e não fiquem achando que descaracterizei demais os personagens. Georgetown é uma fase que nós não temos muitas informações, mas eu tenho liberdade poética para fazer o que quiser, não é mesmo? kkkk

* * *

_Alicia estava em seu dormitório. Tinha passado muito tempo escrevendo em seu diário, um hábito que cultivava desde o Ensino Médio e mantinha agora na faculdade. Tinha bastante coisa na cabeça, muitas dúvidas, muitos questionamentos que não sabia como resolver. Estava imersa em pensamentos quando ouviu a batida na porta._

_"_Quem será_?", pensou. Já passava da meia-noite. Naquela hora ninguém ia até seu dormitório sem aviso._

_Sua colega de quarto estava dormindo na casa do namorado, então Alicia estava sozinha. Com um certo receio abriu um pedacinho da porta para poder ver quem era. A corrente de segurança não permitindo que quem estivesse do lado de fora abrisse mais do que o permitido. Quando olhou viu que não precisava ter medo. Era seu melhor amigo: Will._

_- Pensei que você não ia me deixar entrar – disse ele quando Alicia abriu a porta._

_- Estou sozinha, então preciso ter cuidado._

_- Tem razão._

_Caminharam até a cama dela e sentaram, mas um silêncio estranho se instalou no ambiente._

_- Precisamos conversar._

_- Não sei..._

_Ele riu sem humor. Era a cara dela fugir de um confronto daquele tipo. Para Alicia era sempre mais fácil seguir com a correnteza do que ter que tomar alguma decisão difícil. Ela odiava ter que fazer escolhas. _

_- Você prefere continuar fugindo, não é?_

_- Will..._

_Ela estava prestes a chorar, ele sabia. Só que tinha chegado em um ponto que não dava mais para continuar do jeito que estava. Ele não conseguia dormir direito, o que nunca tinha acontecido antes._

_- Alicia, precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu._

_- Então tudo bem – ela respondeu irritada. – Vamos conversar. Que tal falarmos sobre sua namorada de anos que está esperando por você? Ou talvez devêssemos começar a falar sobre o meu namorado – que morre de ciúmes apenas ao ouvir seu nome – vai pensar se descobrir que todas as vezes que eu disse a ele que não existia nada entre mim e você, eu estava mentindo. Porque mesmo quando a gente era apenas um casal de amigos, existia uma faísca, algo que fingíamos que não estava ali. Que tal?_

_- Você acha que é mais fácil pra mim? É isso? _

_Ao ouvir a indignação presente na voz dele ela se arrependeu de ter tocado nos respectivos relacionamentos. As coisas eram complicadas, mas para os dois. Nenhum deles estava esperando se apaixonar. Aquilo não estava nos planos._

_- Não era pra ser assim, Will. Você sabe disso._

_- Você acha que procurei por isso? – A sinceridade estava explícita nos olhos dele. – Alicia, eu vim pra Georgetown completamente comprometido. Ela me ama. E honestamente eu sempre achei que nosso relacionamento era bom o suficiente. Até conhecer você. _

_Ele levantou e começou a caminhar, nervoso, pelo pequeno cômodo._

_- Você bagunçou tudo, sabia? _

_- Eu não sei o que fazer, Will._

_- Eu estou pronto para fazer a coisa certa, Alicia. E tenho certeza de uma coisa. O que senti foi real, algo que não acontece todo dia. E não sei se quero perder isso._

_Ao ouvir as palavras dele as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da jovem. Por mais que ela quisesse fingir que não se sentia do mesmo jeito, ela sabia que Will tinha razão. O que existia entre eles era muito real e jamais ela havia sentido algo semelhante. E apesar da situação errada – ela nunca imaginara trair Peter, mesmo tendo sido apenas alguns beijos – parecia algo muito certo._

_- Por que as coisas não podem ser mais fáceis? Por que, Will?_

_Ao ver Alicia chorando tão desamparada ele não agüentou e sentou novamente perto dela, enxugando suas lágrimas. Logo, sem perceber estava beijando seu rosto, secando com seus lábios cada pequena gota que caía. E ela, resignada, deixava._

_- A gente vai dar um jeito – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava. E mais uma vez Alicia sentiu como se estivesse onde deveria estar. Ali, presa entre os braços dele. Era como se eles simplesmente pertencessem um ao outro. Só que ao mesmo tempo eles tinham responsabilidades, compromissos com outras pessoas. Talvez fosse uma inconseqüência se deixar levar desse jeito._

_Os pensamentos dela começaram a sumir quando ele começou a baixar a alça da camisola que ela vestia e beijar seus ombros, descendo pouco a pouco. Quando ele alcançou um mamilo ela arquejou e deixou um gemido sair dos seus lábios. Naquele momento as dúvidas, os pensamentos que diziam que era errado, deram lugar ao desejo, forte e poderoso, que tomava conta de tudo._

- Alicia! Alicia! – Kalinda falou mais alto para tirá-la do devaneio. – Em que estava pensando que ficou tão perdida?

- Em nada – ela mentiu.

- Então por que não respondeu minha pergunta?

- Que pergunta?

- O que aconteceu no seu relacionamento com o Will que fez as coisas tão complicadas?

Alicia respirou fundo. A resposta era mais complexa do que gostaria que fosse. Eram erros dos dois lados, bad timing – como Will gostava de dizer, – medo de magoar os outros. Era difícil explicar.

- Ah, Kalinda...

- Tudo bem se você não quer falar.

- Não é isso.

- E o que é?

- É que são tantas coisas. Nós éramos jovens, sentíamos algo forte demais. Era assustador e avassalador. Aquele tipo de sentimento que leva tudo com ele, feito um mar revolto. Sempre tive medo de coisas assim, que não consigo controlar.

Ela parou de falar quando seu telefone começou a tocar. Era Grace.

- Vou atender.

- Vai lá!

Era melhor parar de sonhar com o passado. Seu presente já era atribulado demais.

* * *

Me digam o que estão achando. Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês.


End file.
